the bells bodys
by anonymouscorpse
Summary: "algunos dicen que ser parte del mal es incorrecto pero Edward nunca la había pasado mejor".
1. inicio

The bells bodys.

prologo.

Como podría empezar esta historia, podríamos usar quizás un había una vez o era hace mucho tiempo. Pero no serviría; porque esta historia es todo lo contrario a un cuento de hadas.

En un pueblo que pocas veces era alcanzado por los rayos del sol, donde todo era denso y lujubre, una chica sufrió un cambio y no hablamos de esos superficiales que son cambios de look y esas cosas. Ella fue ofrecida a un demonio por una causa ambiciosa y para nada humilde. Arrastrada hasta las sombras ella ascenderá de nuevo sedienta de sangre y de venganza. Lo que no esperaba es que en el proceso arrancaría el corazón del atractivo Edward cullen y lo llevaría con ella a la oscurida.

"algunos dicen que ser parte del mal es incorrecto pero Edward nunca la había pasado mejor".


	2. toxic valentine

CAPITULO I.

(toxic valentine).

Contemplando desde su auto. A la espera de alguien; Edward, miraba con recelo cada persona que cruzaba el campus, después de un rato se dio por vencido dando un suspiro salió de su auto resignado. Oyo unos pasos acercarse a el; sin embargo sabia que no era ella, era su hermana alice la cual lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

¿Ed que te sucede? Hoy esta un poco distante – dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a el.

Le sonrio y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Nada hermana, es solo que hoy desperté un poco desorientado es todo – dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que esto no funcionaria ya que Alice analizo su expresión y rio causando en él un poco de nerviosismo.

¿Es por ella verdad?- dijo mientras sonreía de manera victoriosa- tranquilo muchacho dale tiempo es todo – mientras le daba un puño amistoso.

Edward sonrió Alice tenia un toque especial que a veces hacía pensar a cualquiera que veía el futuro, ella decía cosas que en un plazo muy corto llegaban a suceder prueba de ello era lo que le sucedía ahora.

Al comenzar el semestre había ingresado una nueva alumna al instituto. Ella era comúnmente la razón de su impaciencia, lo cautivo al solo mirarlo a los ojos y ver su alma en ellos: si que cursi sonó eso Edward se reclamo mentalmente, isabella swan o mejor conocida como bella había aparecido en su camino.

Era hermosa no podía negarlo, tenía esa clase de belleza que te cautivaba por lo inocente que se veía, podías leer sus pensamientos con solo mirarla a los ojos. Su cabello era ondulado de un exquisito chocolate con unos reflejos rojizos; bravo Edward si no se te da la medicina podrías fácilmente ser peluquero U.U, se reclamo de nuevo. Ella era una gran estudiante y una gran amiga de Alice a pesar de que llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose, cuando llego Alice me comento que ella seria para mi, al principio le dije que estaba loca que como me iva a interesar una desconocida pero se me olvido que mi hermana podría ser una loca que miraba el futuro pero siempre acertaba las respuestas, al verla quede flechado.

Trate de acercarme a ella, era muy tímida pero tenía un gran corazón. Era sencilla vivía cada día buscando aprender algo nuevo o tratando de ayudar a alguien, le gustaba el helado de fresas, y tenía una obsesión extrema; según ella, por las zapatillas converse, al confesarme eso se sonrojo como si me hubiera confesado un delito era tan mona, fue allí donde me di cuenta que si iva a intentar algo con ella tenía que ser muy paciente ya que ella no quería a nadie más cercano que un amigo por el momento.

Suspire al recordarlo. Pero al abrir mis ojos la vi, venia en su mundo como siempre con sus audífonos, venia con un suéter azul que le quedaba un poco holgado lo cual hacia que cayera un poco de su hombre izquierdo sus jeans eran un poco ajustados y no le hacían justicias a su cuerpo de diosa y sus converses azules mientras una mochila colgaba de medio lado, ella venia leyendo un libro de biología por lo cual no se percato de que estaba justo en frente de ella lo cual ocasiono que se golpeara conmigo.

Ochus lo siento… - dijo mientras seguía leyendo el libro sin percatarse que era yo.

Bella como siempre tan despistada – dije riéndome mientras subía su cara totalmente sonrojada, era adorable verla así.

Edww…ard disculpa de verdad no te vi, lo siento – mientras se sonrojaba el doble y bajaba su mirada, no me cansare de decirlo era tan mona que provocaba morderla fuerte.

No te preocupes, ¿como estas? – dije mientras la veía un poco nerviosa; seguro era mi imaginación.

Yo pues… muy bien, ¿y tu?- dijo aun sin mirarme, sabía que estaba sonrojada- ¿emmet y rose siguieron jugando al Dr. y la enfermera en tu piano?- dijo mientras se reía un poco.

Estoy bien – dije mientras sonreía de manera atractiva- Jajá no me lo recuerdes, eso fue asqueroso tuvieron que limpiar mi piano con alcohol por lo menos 7 veces para sentirme tranquilo, aunque últimamente la duende anda muy hiperactiva eso sí – dije haciéndola reír un poco, aunque ahora que me percataba alice se había ido de seguro se fue cuando me perdí en mi mundo de Edward y bella, que cursi soy.

Camine con bella hablando de cosas triviales, no podía evitar bromear con ella, me encantaba el brillo que destilaban sus ojos al sonreír, su risa, su inconfundible sonrojo, ella era hermosa.

Entramos en nuestra aula, biología era la única clase que veíamos juntos.

Nos sentamos, podía hablar con ella y ella siempre me sorprendería con algo diferente, para mi ella era única. Charlamos hasta que alguien o mejor dicho una escoria se metió en nuestra charla.

California qué tal te trata el frio hoy – dijo Mike newton acercándose mucho a ella, no pude negarlo ese imbécil me hacia sacar lo peor de mi.

Bien Mike y ¿a ti?- dijo bella mientras trataba de alejarse un poco de él.

Muy bien, con un hermoso rostro como el tuyo calentando mis días california, ¿que harás el viernes por la noche hermosa?- dijo el imbécil cursi de Mike newton.

En estos momentos estaba pensando en clavarle cuchillos a Mike despedazarlo y dejarlo medio moribundo en el medio del bosque para que lo mataran animales salvajes.

Mikeee yo iva…. A salir…- bella me miraba pidiéndome ayuda y como yo era tan difícil con ella.

No puede Mike saldrá conmigo ese día – dije con cierto desdén no me importaba ese idiota podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera pero siempre y cuando no tuviera nada que ver con bella.

Cullen, Edward Cullen –dijo como si mi nombre fuera algo ofensivo- no sabías que eras el nuevo guardaespaldas de bella ò no será que en realidad eres otra de sus amigas- dijo mientras me miraba con una ceja alzada.

Maldito rubio mariquita podría empezar a considerarse hombre muerto, me levante de mi asiento y oí un estrepitoso sonido pero a la final me supo a pepino. Mire a Mike con mi mejor cara de sádico psicópata en busca de sangre y lo vi retroceder y su mirada cambio a una de miedo, me reí mentalmente al darme cuenta que le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura, lo oí tragar saliva nervioso, la gente se arremolino a nuestro alrededor. Cuchicheando cosas pero yo no las oía me disponía a darte una buena tunda de golpes a este idiota, siempre era alguien pacifista pero esta vez no lo soportaría mas este imbécil me debía unas cuantas desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Me dispuse a avanzar hasta el, cuando en mi pecho sentí una agradable opresión, era cálida, mire y vi a bella mirándome con miedo lo cual me hizo cambiar un poco de actitud.

Mike tu comentario esta de mas y ahora lárgate si no quieres que deje de detener a Edward- dijo con una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

Hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió en un ruido un poco fuerte, dejando entrar a un muy sonriente señor banner

Buenos días jóvenes-dijo con una felicidad extrema, pero luego se fijo en el ambiente que había en el salón-¿porque tan tensos?, hoy tendremos una magnifica clase – dijo mientras borraba la pizarra y empezaba su explicación.

Todos los que Nos Rodeaban se fueron a sus puestos; no si n antes solar una mofa de decepción.

Después de un rato salimos, bella parecía algo distraída estaba muy pensativa y a veces se mordía su labio inferior, lo cual me daba a entender que pensaba sobre algo serio. Sabía que la vida de bella era un poco gris; su madre era diseñadora de modas en california y por cuestiones de que no tenía tiempo para ella y con su nuevo marido quizo mandarla aquí, su padre era un importante juez que tampoco reparaba mucho en ella, haciendo que bella tuviera una infancia solitaria por lo que había oído decirme de alice.

Hola chicos ¿que tal les fue en clases?- era alice quien venía muy risueña de la mano de un sonriente jasper, quien la miraba caminar con pasos tan glaciales, como una bailarina de ballet.

Muy bien allí – dijo bella sonriendo de manera feliz pero esa felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

Oye chico cullen, buen susto que le diste al niño barby alla dentro amigo – dijo garret un chico que conocía por el colegio, era simpático. Me toco el hombro como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera algo heroico.

¿Susto?, ¿que sucedió Edward? – dijo alice con una mirada interrogante y llena de preocupación.

Larga historia mana- dije; casi nunc a era agresivo, siempre era todo lo contrario baje la cabeza con cierta decepción.

Oyeee amigooo espera –dijo jasper con una sonrisa que me molesto- ivas a golpear a newton barby Mike, donde quedo el Edward "la violencia es mala", Eddie- dijo soltando una carcajada, menos mal que emmet no estaba aquí sino sería peor.

No me digas Eddie, me castra que me digan así jasleeii- dije con voz femenina usando el sobrenombre que usaba mi hermana cuando estaban "cariñositos" y que sonaba a nombre de chica.

J aja muy graciosita edwarda – dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello con una "llave" para tratar de "ahorcarme" y se reía. Jasper y yo siempre bromeábamos de esta forma no nos importaba nos conocíamos desde que estábamos en primaria a igual que con emmet siempre hacíamos travesuras y lo ocultábamos entre nosotros mismos nos hacíamos llamar "los tres mosqueteros".

Oigan niños, será que pueden dejar de jugar a los power rangers un momento y oírme- dijo alice enojada- estaba hablando con bella para ir a un toque este viernes viene una nueva banda y he escuchado que es buena, que les parece chicos – dijo sin nisiquiera pensar que ya teníamos planes, aunque sabia que jasper tenia todos sus planes con ella.

Seguro pequeña- dijo de manera cariñosa mientras le pasaba una mano por sus hombros y alice la tomaba; ahh lo que daria por hacer eso con bella.

¿Y tu bella que me dices?, iran rosalie y emmet – dijo alice sonriendo para animarla, bella no era de esas chicas que salian mucho, por eso mi hermana siempre buscaba animarla .

No lo creo alice ustedes iran todos en parejas y yo estare de mas, diviértanse y disfruten por mi si ¿- dijo bella tratando de aplacar a alice.

Claro que no bella Edward ira solo porque no van justos? – dijo alice para después alejarse con jasper tomados de la mano, si esa era mi hermana todo un enigma.

Bella se quedo sonrojada, definitivamente alice sabia algo de ella que yo no, la mire ella estaba nerviosa.

Oye bella porque… no vamos juntos?- dije algo nervioso, pero que carajo te pasa Edward tu no eres así. Trate de sonar tranquilo y relajado, pero cuando bella se volteo hacia mi y me dio una sonrisa radiante y me beso la mejilla eso fracaso.

Gracias Edward eres muy gentil – me dijo mientras me miraba y luego se fue y me dejo allí parado, eso quería decir que si , abri mis ojos con asombro dijo que si, pensé que me diría que no pero me dijo que si , parecía un adolecente en su primera cita.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de eso camine como un zombi sonriente por todo el instituto, no sabía que me sucedía con bella no era de esas chicas que puedas olvidar fácil, es mas lo había intentado. Salí por un tiempo con una chica llamada tanya denali, era atractiva un monumento de mujer según muchos, pero al darme cuenta que lo único que hacía era buscarle algún parecido con bella, termine todo.

Llegue a mi clase de español, donde estaba con alice, me senté espere a que mi hermana apareciera.

Hola Edward ¿como estas hoy?- dijo una chica llamada jessica Stanleymoviendo mucho las pestañas y tratando de resaltar aun mas sus labios color rojo.

Hola jessica-dije caballerosamente y por cortesía; aunque no queria- bien ¿y tú?- en estos momentos rogaba a todo ser divino o celestial que estuviera allá arriba, que apareciera alice; mi única salvación y esperaba que fuera muy pronto.

Jessica, me prestas a Edward un momento- dijo angela que apareció junto a mí, ella era muy amiga de bella y alice, casi llore cuando me salvo le regalaría mi volvo como premio algún dia ;muy lejano, pero igual algún dia .

¿Cómo va todo ed?- dijo de manera simpática mientras veía a jessica mirarnos mal y hablaba con su amiga Laurent mirándola como escoria- hahaha parece que ahora le caeré mal – dijo haciéndome reír a mi también.

¿Estoy bien y tu ang?- angela tenia problemas de salud ya que sufría de leucemia pero a pesar de eso era una de esas personas muy positivas, siempre tenia un chiste de momento para animos o algo estúpido sobre emmet.

Estoy muy bien –dijo soltando una gran risa- como sigue tu misión de "conquistar a la bella doncella" – dijo riéndose y haciendo referencia a bella.

Bella es muy difícil angela es como una caja fuerte que no tiene combinación- dije suspirando y agachando mi cabeza.

Valla por la manera por como lo describes me doy cuenta romeo - mientras se reía aun mas de mi – cuando descubriras la clave?.

Después de eso sentí unas manos muy pequeñas tapar mis ojos; sabia quien era las reconocería donde fuera.

Adivina quién soy – dijo ese "alguien" tratando de disfrazar su voz.

Mmmm – dije mientras me hacia el pensativo- eres una pitufa que se escapo de su aldea y ahora viene a incendiar todo el instituto y empezara por molestarme a mi – dije riendo mentalmente a alice no le gustaba esa comparación de pitufo, entre emmet y yo le hicimos muchas bromas así de pequeños.

Nop, jum – dijo mientras daba un puchero molesta, sabía que esa sería su reacción.

Eres mi hermanita que no quiere que la vea para no hacerle cosquillas- dije mientras la abrazaba y le hacía cosquillas en su panza.

Hahaha ya bájale hermano – dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello que se había despeinado un poco – de que hablan niños- menciono mientras arrastraba una silla hasta la mesa donde estábamos angela y yo.

Nada de Edward y bella y su combinación perdida – dijo mientras se reía de mi manera de ver las cosas, esa angela ya vera.

Hahahha edward cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo da el primer paso se que bella siente algo por ti; porque crees que se sonroja tanto - alice podía tener razón.

Y si no es así, si solo se sonroja porque siempre se sonroja alice – la mire – y si después no me quiere hablar más por eso, bella es muy cerrada en ese tema.

Pero tú no puedes serlo fortachón- dijo angela mientras me golpeaba un brazo en señal de confianza- ve y hechale el diente.

Es más empieza mañana mismo, dale señales abrázala que se yo – mientras miraba la expresión del rostro de alice ella era la que más había estado a la incertidumbre cuando empezó su relación con jasper, ella le daba señales y parecía no "captarlas", mientras jasper hacia lo mismo y ella tampoco lo "captaba", todo termino una vez que rosalie y emmet cansados de los dos tortolos fracasados mandaron cartas de amor a cada uno con el nombre del otro y quedaron en encontrarse en algún sitio y allí se dieron cuenta de todo .

Si mañana estaremos en casa de alice tenemos que hacer un ensayo le diremos a bella que valla así que aprovecha el tiempo – me dijo angela mientras veía al profesor de español entrar al salón.

Dure toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pensando en eso, ellas podían tener razón después de todo eran mujeres, nadie se conocen mejor que ellas mismas. Llegue a la casa salude a mi mama y subí a mi habitación, iva a tocar un poco de guitarra para despejar mi mente era una de las cosas que más, me gustaba hacer; aparte de tocar piano.

Después de eso no dormir mucho en la noche, pensando en que hacer. Pero después me dije a mi mismo que si terminaba mal era porque simplemente ella no era para mí.

Así que a la mañana siguiente le pidió ayuda a alice, para encontrar algo de vestir; su hermana grito de la emoción. Como no si nunca le pedía ayuda para nada y menos en estas cosas. Le dio un una camisa de manga larga blanca, un suéter azul oscuro y unos vaqueros claros, no había problema porque hoy parecía que lo menos que iva a haber era calor .ok esto era raro .

Llegue al instituto un poco temprano ;ya que hoy no veria clases con bella , me apoye en el capo de mi auto, alice me había dicho que jasper pasaría por ella asi que no tenia sentido que la esperara.

Después de estar divagando en mi cabeza por unos minutos vi a bella llegar , traia una chaqueta con una bufanda a cuadros y unos jeans con unas botas, debía decirlo se veía muy bien hoy, tenia su cabello suelto y parecía una propaganda de champu de esas que ves en la tv (XD), camino hasta a mi con una sonrisa.

Buenos días señor cullen- dijo a tono de broma; andaba de buen humor hoy , su sonrisa parecía brillar.

Buenos días señorita swan –dije siguiéndole el juego- quiere que la escolte a su primera clase bella dama- dije riéndome mientras ella se sonrojaba y me daba un suave golpe por eso.

Hahaha muy gracioso Edward- dijo en sarcasmo- tranquilo soy torpe pero de seguro que llego entera a mi primera hora.

Con tu suerte no lo dudo- dije mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, viendo como se sonrojaba aun mas, esto me gusto.

Oímos la campana, ella debía entrar asi que fui con ella, aun cuando ella me dijo que estaría bien sola , la deje en su aula no sin antes mirarla directo a los ojos, viendo que ella desviaba un poco la mirada sonrojada ;me rei en mi mente y bese su frente con cariño para luego susurrar un "nos vemos en el almuerzo bells" y irme a mi clase.

Todo paso normal, jasper llego en medio de la clase disculpándose por llegar tarde ya que según el había un "accidente en la via" pero todos sabíamos que ese accidente era falso, se sento a mi lado respirando muy fuerte seguro había llegado corriendo.

Edward- susurro muy bajo jasper.

mmmm- dije también muy bajo para que no me oyera el señor martinez; nuestro maestro de trigonometría.

Que paso con bella?- dijo también susurrando. Le hice señas de que se callara pero solo siguió haciendo "shh shhh Edward" Solo suspire cuando el señor martinez apareció detrás de jasper y dijo.

Señor witlock , parece que tiene algo que compartir con la clase, que le parece si nos cuenta a todos y no solo al señor cullen – dijo mirando mal a mi amigo.

No se preocupe, no hablábamos de nada – dijo jasper mirando de frente al porfesor como si no tuviera porque temer.

Le recuerdo señor wicklot- dijo pero fue interrumpido por jasper.

Jasper profesor martinez- dijo mientras le replicaba al profesor.

Le recuerdo joven jasper que a pesar que llego tarde a mi clase lo deje pasar pero que no tolerare que usted ande interrumpiendo y haciendo en mi clase lo que se le de la gana aquí yo soy el profesor y usted el alumno y si no le gusta puede salir inmediatamente.

Bueno señor martinez como usted diga – dijo mientras se paro y se fue.

El señor martinez nunca había sido amable con jaspe es mas nunca le había visto hablarle como algunos de todos los que estábamos en el aula; jasper solo decía " solo esta enojado porque se mas de historia que el y mi novia es hermosa" restándole importancia a todo .

El profesor siguió con su clase aunque rojo de la ira ;supongo, y asi pasaron las clases en algunas me reia con alice y su humor de timkelber y en otras solo me sentaba a copiar y a prestar atención esperando la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando Dios se apiado de mi y vio que ya no podía esperar mas, sono la campana recogi mis cosas igual no había tanto apuro y Sali para encontrar a una alice sonriente y a un jasper mirándola con adoracion; casense dije en mi mente cuando pase y ni me notaron. Llegue buscando a bella y vi que estaba sentada con angela explicándole algo de seguro que no ivan a comer por lo concentradas que estaban, Asi que tome una bandeja y la llenehasta el tope de comida; ya había pasado algunas veces y bella entraba a clases llorando (literalmente ) por el hambre y angela parecía un zombi diciendo "comidaaa" o "macdonal" mientras se ponía con un humor de perros. Camine hasta la mesa tratando de no botar la comida de la bandeja; esto de ser mesonero no es fácil me dije, y me sente justo al lado de bella riéndome viendo a angela decir que no se iva a graduar porque no entendía los problemas mientras lloraba contra la mesa.

Chicas- dije tratando de buscar su atención.

Edward … todo eso es para ti? , estas embarazado es? Terminaras hecho una ballena hombre- dijo jasper mientras le habría una silla a alice- te dije que todos los condones que te regale no eran para soplarlos amigo.

Cállate jasper y buscate un cerebro – me molesto su comentario.

Edward enserio no estas enfermo es mucha comida, podrias alimentar a todo un batallón con esa bandeja de comida – alice me miraba preocupada .

No alice no estoy enfermo, bueno si tengo una hermana pequeña que me causa unos dolores de cabeza – dije para cabrearla- pero eso no tiene medicina.- alice solo me miro mal y me saco la lengua como gesto .

Me sente y rode la bandeja hasta bella y angela, ellas que hasta el momento estaban en su mundo del calculo es bueno no me prestaron atención , asi que carraspee un poco.

Dios que es esto? Santa cachucha el hada de la comida si existe- dijo angela mirando la comida con amor.

Coman chicas después me andaran gruñendo cuando les hable – mencione para hacerlas rabiar un poco.

Gracias Edward –dijo bella dijo sonriéndome – pero no puedo aceptarlo es tu comida hiciste tu fila asi que come tu – mientras se levanto y se fue camino a hacer la fila.

Hey bella espera- dije mientras ella se hacia la que no oia; esto siempre pasaba cuando le daba o le regalaba algo. Asi que me levante y fui detrás de ella la tome por la cintura y la carge hasta llevarla a la mesa; si eso fue muy impulso estupi-emmett .

Oyeee –me reclamo sonrojada – iva a comprar mi comida.

No señorita, por si no haz visto hay mucha fila y hay una bandeja llena de comida justo frente a ti – dije enfrentándola.

Pero es tu comida , tuya no me la puedo comer – dijo bella haciendo un puchero, eso si que no no caería en el .

Hay suficiente comida para que comamos 30 pen.. sonas gue.. lla – dijo angela mientras masticaba.

Ríndete- susurre en su oído mientras estaba distraída .

Jamás- dijo sacándome la lengua .

Ya bella no seas tan terca, come y luego le pagas a Edward – dijo alice harta de la situación.

Exacto- dije mientras me rei – es mas como pago me puedas dar comida en la boca- la vi sonrojarse mas – ya sabes bella nudillos frágiles- dije usando una escusa de una película de Disney mientras ponía mi mejor cara de perrito moribundo.

Mentiroso – mientras me miraba con el ceño mi mejor puchero y esto hizo que bella lo pensara mas me puse mas pucheroso y bella a la final suspiro tomo un pedazo de pizza y me lo tendio frente a mi, sonreí como un niño con juguete nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Estuve en clases las siguientes 4 horas , entre matematicas, arte y literatura se pasaron por completo. Me dirigi hasta el estacionamiento buscando a alice. Pero mi sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando vi a bella hablando con Tyler , me acerque un poco para oir ; si esto tenia que oírlo.

Vamos isabella solo será un paseo por la push nena- dijo tratando de engatusarla, ja yo era hombre me sabia todas y cada una de esas tretas.

No Tyler enserio , no me parece porque no invitas a …..a a lauret ella estaría mucho mas que interesada- dijo bella tratando de safarse.

Esta bien isabella , nos vemos luego- dijo cabreado mientras se iva mirando a todos mal con su orgullo herido.

Sabes a veces me pregunto que pasaría si te pidiera una cita?- le susurre en su oído desde su espalda, causando que se asustara y diera un gracioso brinquito.

Edward me asustaste. Mientras llevaba una mano en su pecho como signo obvio.

Vamos respondeme bella que harias?- murmure de nuevo mientras veía su rostro y ella solo me miraba y mordía su labio con nerviosismo – me dirias que si o me mandarias a la fregada como a todos- la abraze para que no tratara de huir deje que nuestras miradas se conectaran y me acerce mucho mas a ella hasta que de repente

Bellaaaaaa porque no te pusiste el brillo que te … ops- dijo alice llegando como un tornado causando que bella la mirara y yo la mirara mal – disculpen chicos ya me iva es que me cayo un mosquito el ojo y no vi.

Tranquila alice vamos - mientras tome la mano de bella ella solo se sonrojo mucho , a veces pensaba que era algo nuevo para ella todo esto.

Llegamos a mi auto y después de esperar a angela que estaba intercambiando genes con su novio el friki nos fuimos directo a casa, y fuimos recibidos por una sonriente esme mi madre que estaba en la cocina junto a mi padre esperándonos para almorzar. Después de un bullicioso y muy animado ; según mi opinión, almuerzo . las chicas subieron a estudiar "trigonometria y a preparar cosas de la escuela" notese el sarcasmo , mientras yo el aburrido Edward cullen me quedaría mirando la tv por un rato . después de unas 2 horas de mirar tonterías, me levante aburrido y me dirigui a mi dormitorio, me saque la camisa ya que no había problema y me tire en mi cama mirando el techo, estaba aburrido y las chicas no dejaban de gritar cosas como "que bello , brad" o "amo a Robert pattinson"(N/A:yo también lo amo*_*) mientras hablaban entre susurros, suspire porque ellas en lo único que pensaban era en una sonrisa linda con un buen torso y un buen culo.

Suspire aun mas frustrado mientras tomaba mi guitarra y venia a mi mente un acorde, que haría bella en este momento; me pregunte mientras tocaba a mi mente venia una canción una pequeña parte de ella que siempre me acordaba a bella, la hice sonar en mi guitarra , no podía dejar de pensar en ella era algo frustrante a veces, sentía que todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella .

Toque un rato mas cerrando mis ojos relajandome, pensando en la letra para una canción que fruia por mi mente

que solo me salió a pedazos hasta que , de repente estaba tan distraído que no le preste atención al movimiento de la puerta.

Oye Edward , no quieres….- dijo entrando bella a mi habitación, la mire en medio de mi trance y ella solo se sonrojo – disculpa no quería entrar asi debi tocar- me rei, bella casi siempre aparecia cuando pensaba en ella, algo asi como jenny en mi bella genio .

Tranquila no importa- dije mientras dejaba mi guitarra apoyada en su soporte-pasa no hay bronca –dije para que dejara de estar parada en el muro.

Bella entro y automáticamente desvio la vista hacia mi estantería de cd`s- vallaaaaaaaa tienes mucha música- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de animo.

Hee si soy un gran amante de ella haha- dije riéndome de su cara de niña pequeña.

De que te ries he? Tengo monos en la cara o me paresco a borat?- dijo molesta haciéndome reir aun mas.

No es eso bella, aunque seria aun mas comico, tienes la cara de una niña que ve por primera vez a santa Claus- mientras me acerque y quite un mechon rebelde de su cara ocultándolo tras su oreja.

Edward …-dijo mientras me miraba con intensidad, pense en rosas castillos y estrellas si parecía un marika con tanto rosa y plumas ahora en mi cabeza- tu ….- te casarias conmigo? La imagine decir; mientras mi conciencia oscura me pateaba fuertemente y me decía "oyela inútil"-tocarias algo para mi?.

….cla..ro bella- dije mientras mi conciencia decía" que esperabas un casemonos y tengamos 30 hijos una casa y tengamos 3 perros que se llamen bombon burbuja y bellota y seamos felices por siempre como Disney pues no niña ohh disculpa niño"dijo con voz sarcastica.

Volvi a tomar la guitarra de su soporte y toque los acordes de "the reason " de hoobastank, sabia que a bella le gustaba esa banda , asi que ella se relajo y se sento a mi lado en la cama mientras cantaba un poco de la canción sin darse cuenta , haciéndome reir un poco, ella solo abrió los ojos sonrojada y con sus palmas de sus manos se tapo la boca.

Lo siento-dijo disculpándose llevando su manos a sus labios .

Ohhh bella calmate no importa –mientras la tome del mentón – sabes cantas muy bien –mientras la veía sonrojar quería morderla de lo tierna que se veía .

Ehhh yoo gracias edd-dijo bajando su mirada.

Que dijiste?- le pregunte mientras me acercaba mas a ella haciéndome el que no oye .

Gracias Edward-dijo un poco mas alto.

Sigo sin oírte bella –dije mientras dejaba salir mi tono gracioso.

Oyeeee estas jugando conmigo malo- inchando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos molesta .

Oye – dije , pero ella no me presto atención – bella yujjuuu-mientras agitaba mi mano frente a ella-asi que no me oyes –dije levantando una ceja mirándola con cara de depredador-pues entonces nada me impedirá…. Hacerte ….. cosquillas –mientras la arrojaba a mi cama y le daba leves caricias a su abdomen y a veces le pin chava con los dedos haciendo que se riera Aun mas.

Pa…. Jaja…para..jajaja por jajajafavor jaja te lo suplico-murmuro mientras se reia –te dare lo jajaja que quierjajajaja quierasjajaja pero para – la mire mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejillas asi que decidi para.

Bueno lo quiera mmmjmm-dije mientras ponía mi pose de pensativo.

Eso si nada pervertido muchachon-dijo mirándome mal, asi como las miradas de esos comics japoneses.

Belli bella por quien me tomas he? No soy un maniático sexual que se roba ropa interior femenina o uno de esos pedófilos mujer-dije mientras me hacia el ofendido- yo soy una persona noble de buenos pensamientos tan puro y bueno como un helado de caramelo.

Ya deja de llorar nene jajaja lo siento-dijo mirándo al frente, era extraño verla asi de animada siempre era un poco fría pero sabia que era por sus "asuntosfamiliares" como ella les decía , era muy poco nuestros momentos asi pero siempre eran importante para mi y se que por su cara y sus ojos para ella también ya que desprendía una luz en su mirada, me gusta ver que por unas veces yo era algo asi como su salida del peligro- por cierto eres muy buen poeta "caramelito" hahaha.

Hey hey hey no haras que se me olvide que te tengo que pedir algo con ese alago niña tomate- dije para ver que siempre se molestaba con ese sobrenombre.

Esta bien esta bien me rindo "caramelito" que deseas de esta humilde y muy buena niña-mientras se hacia la inocente.

Pues –estaba pensando que pedirle pero lo único que se me ocurrió seria un poco molesto para ella, no quería molestarla pero mi yo negro ,oscuro, sin censura me decía" al diablo todo se egoísta ella lo prometió"y en realidad quería hacerle caso a este yo.- bella yo –murmure acercancome mucho a ella dejando que nuestros labios casi se tocasen-quiero que me beses- mientras la mire a sus ojos y los de ella brillaban, trage en seco y me acerque un poco mas haciendo que nuestros labios estuvieran en contacto, los de ella temblaron cuando el se separo un poco asi que volvió a unirlos a los de ella, buscando que ella se acostumbrara a el luego de disfrutar mutuamente de ese contacto , Edward se alejo un poco de ella y apoyo su frente contra la suya mirando que bella estaba sonrojada y aun tenia los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba audiblemente . Edward sonrio cuando ella abrió los ojos y se miraron intensamente .

Iva a alejarse de ella para que no se sintiera incomoda, pero para mi gran sorpresa fue bella quien me acerco esta vez a ella y unió sus labios con los mias , mientras se poso a ahorcadas sobre mi haciendo que en mi estupefacción perdiera el equilibrio y cayéramos hacia la cama mientras ella siguió besándome con dulzura la tomo de la cintura acercándola a mi y intensificando nuestro beso ; si era algo momentáneo lo aprovecharía lo máximo que fuera posible, sintió a bella acariciar su nuca y tomarlo por su cabello de manera suave , mientras Edward tanteo con su lengua su labio inferior y se sorprendió cuando bella lo beso con el mismo entusiasmo que el, la tomo por la cintura de nuevo y la dejo esta vez a ella sobre la cama.

La beso con amor con todos sus sentimientos incendiando su interior quemando por completo dejando una marca de la que solo bella era dueña, acarisio su abdomen mientras se besaban como idiotas enamorados , disfruntando de el tacto de cada uno, se separaron para respirar un poco pero lo único que pudieron hacer fue respirar un poco y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso que quizás los sellaría para siempre.

N/A: hola

Este capitulo fue inspirado por la canción de lady gaga you and i es muy romantica y me dio animos para este episodio también muchas historias que e leído me sorprenden demasiado las ideas de muchas en y es increíble como pueden trasportarte a un mundo completamente diferente sin mas que decir se despide .

Anonymous corpse


End file.
